Truest Form
by raptorhunter18
Summary: With year two starting team RWBY find themselves eager to become the hunters As the year goes on it becomes apparent that an old enemy is making moves on the school searching for a lost weapon They find out that its a fellow student with the help of the other students they prepare for war knowing the White Fang will never stop. Soon they learn what the truest form of love is
1. Prologue

**Hello readers of the world and hopefully some of my friends and others. I did a RWBY one shot back in march a dedication to my niece who I'm happy to say is healthy and growing like a weed. Now its time that I start my full RWBY story. This on is entitled Truest Form and its meant to be a representation of the truest form of love. Its going to feature both Bumblebee and White Rose parings as well as several others. I'm planning this story to be my most intricate story to date. I will have several OCs. This prologue is to show one of them and how he's connected to everything. It also shows how the weapons you know came to be. A short summery will follow. So please R&amp;R thanks.**

**Short summery : Life is funny. Before we realize it we are connected to the ones we are meant to be with. Year Two has started at Beacon Academy. For team RWBY its a new year fresh with new students and new teams. The teams who have made the academy home for their training have returned. Now with the second year under way they must now bide for the top spot of the class. However with the White Fang making moves searching for a lost weapon. The teams must prepare for a war. However when they find out that the weapon is a fellow student they must choose. Kill the fellow student so the White Fang can't have their weapon or help the person and bring the White Fang down.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong language, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing to do with the RWBY universe. This is a work of fiction meant to entertain and not gain prophet from. I just own this plot and I'm doing it for fun.**

* * *

**Truest Form**

**Prologue**

Screams could be heard echoing throughout the maternity ward of a hospital. It was a hospital meant for faunus. Faunus doctors walked around working on fellow faunus. One walked into a room where some screaming came from. He looked to see a brown haired female faunus moving around. Her hands were on her extended belly. On her head was a pair of wolf ears, she was a wolf faunus.

"Mrs. Thrope, you've been fighting it to long. If you keep this up you'll risk harming the child" the doctor said as his clawed fingers pushed his glasses up.

"Did my husband make it here yet?" she questioned her green eyes looking back to him.

"No ma'am, but I'm sure your husband will be understanding of the situation. Now, what type of faunus is your husband? There must have been a mistake somewhere because it doesn't show what type he is" the doctor said flipping through the charts.

"That's because he's human" she replied making the doctor look up at her. He had a bewildered look on his face and she just smirked. "You're not the first to have that reaction" she chuckled before letting out a wolf like growl in pain.

"Well, you need to deliver your child now, it can't wait any longer" he said pointing a finger at her.

She looked at him before turning her attention to her stomach. She ran her hands softly over her stomach. Her thoughts were consumed with how the child would turn out. Her husband wouldn't be upset if she went in and she knew it. Looking back to the doctor and giving him a slight nod she smiled. Her first child was about to be born. He motioned her to lay on the bed as to which she did as ordered.

Elsewhere in the hospital a man in his mid twenties came running into the hospital. He was human, surrounded by hundreds of faunus. His eyes looked around to see he was getting awkward glances from them all. He ignored them as he focused on the receptionist ahead of him. He moved quickly towards the woman who appeared to have feathers growing from her.

"Where's the maternity ward? My wife is having our first" he said looking at her.

"Well congratulations, but this is a faunus hospital. A human wouldn't be here" she said stating a fact.

"My wife is faunus, a wolf faunus" he said looking at her.

He watched her eyes shoot wide before turning to a computer. She typed on it, finding what he was asking for. She announced it to him and he smiled before running towards an elevator. He pressed the button to go up. The doors instantly opened and he looked to see three faunus in it. He looked at them before walking in and pressing the button for the third level.

"You're in the wrong hospital ain't you human" one said making the man look back to him.

He looked to see he had a pair of antlers on his head. They looked at one another before he chuckled a bit. "Maybe if I had married a human" the man replied before turning his attention back to the door.

"You married a faunus?" Another asked, his dog like ears perking up a bit.

"Yes, and we're about to have our first child" he replied with a nod.

Behind the two men was a girl, just about twelve years old. Her amber eyes peaked out from around the two men who were in front of her. She was a young girl listening and hanging onto every word the men said. A human faunus hybrid, she knew they were rare not many ever existed. She smiled a bit, knowing that in the future this might be something she could use. Use to her advantage for when she took the White Fang over.

The elevator dinged and the human was out the door quickly. He ran down the hall to his left heading towards the maternity ward. He pushed the doors open and looked to see his wife on a bed. "Helena" he called jogging towards her.

"Alex" she said reaching her hands towards him.

He shot over to her and her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him. He kissed her back and smiled before looking to her stomach. He kissed it softly before looking back up to the doctor. He smiled and nodded as he went to get cleaned up. Once he was done he was taken to the delivery room. Walking in he moved over next to his wife who was panting heavily.

He took her hand in his and used his free hand to stroke her forehead. She smiled weakly up at him and then screamed out in pain. She pushed harder and all at once the pain and pressure disappeared. Her head slammed back onto the pillow. She sighed a bit and smiled over to him. They then heard the wailing of their new born. Both smiled, tears forming in their eyes.

"It's a boy" the doctor announced.

They looked as their child was passed to them. Alex smiled looking from the child to his wife. They smiled at one another before looking back to their son.

"He's perfect" she said looking at their child. His ears were slightly pointed not as noticeable as his mother's. His eyes opened a bit and to their surprise his eyes were dark in color. His pupils were slit and they shined in the light. They smiled looking at one another as she passed their baby back to the doctors.

"I bet he has his mother's determination" Alex said smiling at her.

"And his father's tenacity" she said smiling back at him.

They smiled, their child was born healthy and both of them were just fine. A human and a faunus, both truly happy and in love. They kissed one another and smiled looking back as the doctors cleaned their child up. They went back to their room where they were going to have time to relax. Their lives as parents were about to start.

XX

**One year later**

Screaming was heard coming out of a maternity ward. A woman laid out on a delivery table, blood soaking the white sheet. She breathed deeply and let out a content sigh as she heard her baby crying. She was loosing life quickly, bleeding out on the table.

"Let me hold my baby" she said weakly as her hand went out towards the screaming child.

"Ma'am, we don't have time for that if we are going to save you" the doctor protested looking to her.

"I don't have long for this world, I know it. Just let me hold my baby" she said looking at her child.

Slowly the doctor walked over and placed the child into her hands. The crying baby instantly stopped crying as she felt the touch of her mother. She smiled a bit as she looked at her child. Her black hair had streaks of bright red through it. She gasped a bit as the child opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Hey Ruby, Ruby Rose I'm your mommy. I'm sorry I won't be able to watch you grow up or to teach you anything you'll need to know in life. I just want you to know, I love you, and I'll always be looking out for you" she said softly as her finger brushed some of the child's hair back.

Her aura charged and white rose petals appeared in her hand. She looked at them before moving her hand over the chest of the baby. They rolled from her hand and gently fell onto the child's body. Slowly they were absorbed into her body. She smiled a bit, some stray tears dropped off her cheeks.

"I love you Ruby" she said softly kissing the child's forehead.

Her head tipped back from the child and rested on the pillow once more. She smiled slightly as slowly the light from her eyes faded. Monitors started going off alerting the doctors she was dying. They removed the child from her hands and instantly the baby started crying. They started working to save her life but after a few minutes it was apparent that it was no good.

"Time of death?" A doctor asked.

"Ten thirty PM" a nurse replied as they covered the woman up with a sheet.

XX

**Two days later**

A husband and wife walked into their house. In their arms they cradled a baby wrapped up in a small blanket. A girl in her mid teens came up to them. Right behind her was a girl about a year and a half old. They looked at her and smiled as her yellow hair bounced around her head. They paid the baby sitter before looking to their child.

"Hey Yang" her mother said sitting down on the couch. She smiled as she watched her daughter climb up onto the couch with her. Curiosity got the better of the small child and so she climbed up her mother's arm and looked at the sleeping baby.

"Yang, this is your baby sister now. Her name is Ruby Rose" her father said sitting next to the child. He picked her up and placed her on his lap and smiled at her. "I want you to promise that you will always look out for her" he said looking to his daughter.

She looked at him and then back to the baby in her mother's arms. Both were smiling at her and so she just nodded. She smiled herself both of her parents looking at her. Little did she know what kind of life they were destined for.

XX

**Five years later**

Faunus protested out in front of the Schnee dust company. They were protesting the the working conditions of their fellow faunus. Many of them were members of the White Fang. In front of them were two people. One was a young girl about the age of six. Her hair was a dark ebony color. Atop her head were two cat ears which twitched at every sound. Her amber eyes were full of rage as she protested with the other members of the White Fang.

Next to her was a woman in her late twenties she had a extended belly telling all those around her she was pregnant. Her wolf ears twitched a bit as her green eyes looked everything over. She continued to chant with the others. Helena was part of the White Fang. She had joined them because of the conditions her father had worked in when she was young. He had been killed on the job and his human employer did nothing except replace him.

The demonstration lasted all day until the factory was closed. Helena looked down to the cat faunus who had been by her side all day. She smiled at the six year old who smiled back up at her.

"Can I touch your belly?" She asked looking at the wolf faunus.

"Sure, just be gentle" Helena said smiling at the child. She smiled more as the child gently ran her hands over her stomach. She then felt the baby kick and the girl's eyes brightened.

"I felt her kick" she said with a bright smile.

"Yup, she's going to be strong. So what's your name?" She asked looking to the child.

"Blake" the girl replied smiling up at her.

Helena prepared to say something before she noticed something. A woman motioning her to come to her. She looked back down to Blake and gave her a gentle pat on the head. Walking in the direction she found herself behind a small building. She looked around to see that the woman who beckoned her over was gone.

"Helena Thrope" a voice said from behind her.

Turning slowly she looked to see a woman standing there. "Cinder, what do you want?" She asked looking at the woman.

"Needed to talk to you, unlike all the other members of the White Fang I know the truth about you" she stated leaning up against a car.

"And what is that?" Helena asked folding her arms across her chest.

"That the child growing in you right now isn't a purebred faunus. That you already have a son who's also a mutt" Cinder said looking at her.

A snarl escaped Helena's lips. Her aura began to charge a blue color. It swirled around her and her eyes seemed to glow. "Don't you ever fucking call my son a mutt again, or I'll rip your tongue out" she growled getting into Cinder's face.

"Imagine if all the other faunus found out about this. Human/faunus hybrid children tend to get killed..." Cinder started to explain when suddenly she was cut off.

"Shut your fucking mouth" Helena growled pressing a knife up to her throat. "Are you making a threat on my children and husband?"

"No, an offer, an offer of protection from both sides" the young woman said smirking up to the older faunus who glared daggers at her.

Helena let out a deep wolf like growl as she pressed the knife harder into Cinder's throat. A trickle of blood dripped from the knife tip. Slowly her anger went away and her eyes softened a bit. She had to think about it for a few seconds. Human/faunus hybrids didn't last long in the world. They and their families tended to get murdered. Slowly she removed her knife from the woman's throat.

"What's your offer?" Helena asked looking at her.

"I want to run test on your son he'll be able to do things that neither human or faunus can do. I want to make use of what his abilities will be able to do" Cinder said as she straitened herself out.

"So the offer is experiment on my son or get exposed and my whole family dies?" She questioned looking at Cinder.

"I wouldn't call it experimentation just harnessing his abilities" Cinder said with a shrug.

"Do you promise to protect my family, and not to harm my child?" Helena asked looking down to her stomach. She needed to protect them all and this was the only way she could see her doing that. "I agree" she said with a nod making Cinder smile at her.

XX

**Four years later**

Helena came quickly through the door to hers and Alex's house. She closed the door and locked it quickly. She peaked out the window to see nothing in the dark. Turning around she looked to see Alex and their son sitting at a table. They were looking over the newest prototype weapon Alex had designed. He looked up to his wife who came over to him. She grabbed his arm and tugged at him pulling him to another room.

"Helena, what's going on?" He questioned softly as they came into the living room.

Helena looked to their son who was watching them. His ears had gotten more pointed towards the top giving his human ears pointed tips. His eyes still had the slit pupils and were now an amber color. She smiled at him before looking back to Alex. "I found out what Cinder is doing to our son, we have to run away. Far away so that our two daughters will be safe as well" she stated looking at her husband.

"What is she doing?" He asked adopting a serious gaze.

"Alex, she's trying to turn him into a weapon. She wants to use him for major attacks on governments" she replied looking at him.

Alex looked at her before glancing back to their son. He was watching them, his ears twitching a bit. He smiled at his father and he returned it with a slight smile. Slowly he looked back to his wife who was looking at him. "Gather clothes and the girls, my father has a place near Beacon academy. We can hide there. I'll protect you all" he said quickly turning back to his son.

"What's going on dad?" His son asked looking up at him.

"We're going away for a bit, get your clothes packed" he said patting his son on the head. He watched as his son smiled and climbed off his chair. Alex watched as he disappeared into another room to start packing. His attention turned to the prototype weapon on the table. Reaching down he picked the whip up and placed it into a box. He was going to protect his family at all cost.

XX

**Two years later**

"Son, your twelve years old now. In my family you are old enough to have a weapon and to start training with it. Someday you might become a hunter like your grandfather. I couldn't because my aura never developed" Alex said looking at his son who was sitting on a chair.

"What weapon did you pick out for me?" His son asked with a smile making his father chuckle.

"Well, you get to pick your weapon" Alex replied pressing a button.

A wall behind him slid up making him turn to look at it. He was a weapon designer, he built weapons for whoever ordered them. He looked at the plans for a prototype defence knight one ordered by the Schnee dust company. Next to those plans were plans for defense droids, also ordered by Schnee family. He looked back to his son who walked up to the wall. He stood there looking at the wall. He stopped in front of a pair of shotgun gauntlets. He ran his fingers over them but just shook his head.

His attention turned to a rapier that seemed to have a dial in the handle. Once again he ignored it and moved down the wall of weapons. He stopped at an odd looking katana that had a pistol built into its handle. Next to it was a shotgun katana. However something down the wall caught his attention. Walking over to it he picked it up to see it was a whip. In fact it was the very same whip he and his father had worked on a few years ago.

"I see the prototype has caught your attention" he said watching as his son took it off the wall. "It has three stages, the whip you're looking at now. Then it becomes a sword and finally an assault rifle. That katana has four weapons on it but it's not as tricky as that one" he explained looking on as his son twirled it a bit.

He watched as he began to crack the whip with ease. Looking on he watched in astonishment as his son transformed the whip into a sword. He spun around and in a flash he transformed the sword into the gun. He smiled at seeing this, his son had a natural talent. "I love this one" his son said looking back to him.

"Name it, it's your weapon now" Alex stated motioning his hand towards the weapon.

His son looked at him before looking to the black and grey colored weapon. He turned and looked to his father who was smiling at him. "Shroud of Darkness" his son said with a smile as he looked at him.

"That's a fine name son, now time to start your training" Alex said smiling as he picked up a staff from the wall.

"When does that start?" His son asked still looking at his whip.

"Now" Alex said slamming the staff into his son making him fall to the ground. He smiled watching his son get up and into a defensive posture. His son had a bright future ahead of him even after what Cinder did to him.

XX

**Four years later**

The boy stood in a gym at his school. Some days he hated being a sixteen year old hybrid. This was one of those days. The bullies had been targeting him again and his face bore the marks of their attacks. His lip was swollen a bit and a little bit of blood trickled from the wound. Letting out a growl he changed Shroud of Darkness into a sword.

He attacked a dummy in front of him. He stabbed and slashed it as he danced around it. Spinning around he kicked the dummy to the ground. His weapon became an assault rifle. He jumped up into the air. His aura charged, green energy glowing around him. He fired at the dummy, the bullets ripping into it. Smirking his gun became the whip. Cracking it, the weapon curled around the dummy. He pulled it up to him in the air. His semblance charged as his whip became the sword once more.

His hand shot down and his semblance sent the dummy crashing to the ground. Moving his hand back he gave himself a speed boost. It sent him crashing back towards the ground. The blade was driven through the dummy. Breathing deeply he rested there, his shaggy silver hair dangling around his face.

"Mr. Thrope?" A man questioned from behind him.

"Yeah, that's me" he said looking back. He saw a white haired man with sunglasses rested on the bridge of his nose. He pulled the sword from the dummy. With a flick of his wrist it became the whip once more. He started to wrap it up as he turned to walk towards the man. "Who are you?" He questioned placing the whip back onto his hip.

"I am Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy. I have heard about you and your abilities. A hybrid between faunus and human. Powerful aura, and semblance. Your mother is a wolf faunus, your father one of the top weapons designers. I am here because I would like to tell you that you've been accepted into Beacon Academy" the man explained walking over to him.

"Say again?" The boy asked a confused look on his face.

Ozpin just reached into his coat and pulled out an envelope. He looked at it before handing it to him. The boy looked at it before looking at him. He had a dumbfounded look on his face as he looked at the man. "I expect to see great things out of you, Mr. Thrope" the professor said walking away leaving him there alone.

Smiling the boy turned and ran out of the gym. He ran through the halls and outside to find his truck parked away from the rest of the student's vehicles. He ran to it quickly and jumped in it. Firing it up he sped out of the parking lot and back home. He looked to see his house coming up quickly he jumped out of his truck and quickly ran into the house.

"Mom, Dad, I got into Beacon. I got into Beacon Academy" he called coming into the house. He stood there, the house was quiet and still. He stood there for a minute without a reply. "Mom, Dad?" He questioned as he started walking through the house. He came into the living room and stopped dead in his tracks.

The furniture was overturned. Blood was bathed across the hardwood floor. He moved slowly taking care to not step in the blood. He came around the corner of a room and looked down. Laying there on the ground were to bodies. He stood there gasping slightly as he looked down at the two people. He fell to his knees gasping slightly as he looked at them.

"Mo... mom, da... dad" he choked out as he looked at them.

His father had his throat slit meaning someone got the jump on him. His mother looked far worse. She had been beaten without mercy. Stabbed several times, and finally executed with a single gunshot through her head. Slowly he started to pull them to himself. He cradled their heads in his hands, tears dripping from his eyes. Suddenly his head snapped up and he let out a scream of pain and heartbroken sadness. With a second scream his semblance naturally charged. Once it did the loose objects around him began to swirl around and charged sending the objects flying into the wall.

He cradled them as he continued to rock back and forth. His head tipped down to theirs and the tears flowed from his eyes. A scream was heard making him look back. He looked to see his sisters were standing there looking at him and their slain parents. He then realized that he had to grow up right there. His sisters needed him.

XX

**Two months later**

He sat in a night club, the death of his parents still ripe in his head. He had found, found papers that his mother had since he was young. He had found out who murdered his parents. He just now needed to find those responsible. He was going to make them pay, pay with their lives.

He looked down at his drink in his glass. He swirled the ice around a bit and looked at it. Taking a sip of it he looked out to the dance floor to see people dancing around. The DJ wore a teddy bear head as he continued to mix music. These people had no clue what kind of people ran this place. He flicked the ash off of his cigarette and sighed a bit. He had picked up smoking a few days after his parents died. He chose to, now he had to raise three sisters and work on his school work at Beacon. It was going to be tough for him.

He kept his attention on a man at the bar. He was talking with a man wearing a bowler hat. It was one of the people he was after. Roman Torchwick, the man who financed everything that happened to him. His father had taught him that if one really wants to hurt his enemy he has to attack what keeps him afloat. The man named Junior was his target. He patted Shroud of Darkness and watched as Roman walked away.

He prepared to get up to go after Junior but stopped as a beautiful yellow haired girl about his age was walking towards Junior. He looked closely at her wrist to see a pair of gauntlets, shotgun gauntlets. He knew them, his mind flashing back to the day he got his weapon. They were the ones that his father had designed.

"This should be good" he said as he sat back in his chair. He watched as the twins walked away leaving Junior and the blonde talking. He watched as suddenly she grabbed his groin and he snickered a bit at that. "Ouch" he said chuckling as he took a sip of his drink.

Looking on he watched as she let him go, both of them still talking. They stopped, both looking at one another. Slowly they started leaning in like they were going to kiss. His eyebrow arched when suddenly she punched him sending him flying across the club. He started laughing as people started running out of the club in fear.

Looking on they started fighting. He studied the girl closely, watching how she used the gauntlets. He smiled a bit, knowing his father would be proud that his weapons were being wielded by a excellent brawler. She punched men back and a few came flying at him. Kicking his chair back he gripped his drink as the men crashed through his table. One looked at him and he just smiled as he raised his glass to him. He kicked him in the face knocking him out.

He turned and looked as the DJ opened fire on her with a machine gun. She jumped up and beat him around before tossing him back to the dance floor. He looked to see the twins came walking onto the dance floor. He looked up to the blonde as she reloaded the gauntlets. "Impressive" he said chuckling.

Taking a generous gulp of his drink he watched as they started fighting. The goons were nothing compared to these twins. They showed a killer instinct that the goons didn't possess. They were a step up from the others. Looking on he watched as they kept fighting. He cringed as the girl kicked the twin dressed in white across her face. Slowly the blonde looked at him and their eyed locked. He just nodded past her and the girl spun around to see Junior walking up gripping onto a rocket launcher.

He fired it and she dodged the rounds. He fired again and so she started firing the gauntlets. The rounds exploded and Junior came flying through the smoke. His rocket launcher had become a bat. He swung it at her sending her flying back. He was faster than the others and more violent. However the girl got the upper hand and started to lay into him. She kept punching him until she hit him hard enough. The blow shattered his weapon and sent him flying back.

He looked at his weapon that was broken. Looking to his left hand he gripped onto a few locks of her golden hair. She seemed to explode, her aura charging making massive flames blow out windows and displays. She charged him, quickly attacking him. With a powerful blow she sent him crashing through a window. Smiling he finished his drink off and tossed his glass to the ground.

"Well, time for me to work" he said uncoiling his whip. He walked outside to see the blonde walking away with a girl wearing a red cape. Laying on the ground at his feet was a groaning Junior. He kicked his foot making him groan. "Wake up shit stain" he said kicking his boot again.

"Great, another kid" Junior grumbled looking up to him.

"Well, I'm not going to kick your ass, I'm just going to kill you" he replied as Shroud of Darkness changed into the rifle. He leveled it on Junior's head making the man sit up quickly.

"Right, like I need to fear a sixteen year old" he challenged looking at the teen.

"Didn't a sixteen year old just kick your ass?" the hybrid questioned with a smirk. "You will die tonight" he growled flipping the safety forward.

"Look kid, if its about money I can pay you" Junior pleaded.

"I'm just trying to get to your boss, Roman. He had something to do with what I became. He knows how to find Cinder and the White Fang. I'm going to destroy them all" he growled. Suddenly he fired the gun, the bullet catching Junior above his eye. He lowered the gun, smiling a bit, his plan for revenge was in motion. He was going to end the White Fang.


	2. Chapter One

**Ok i finally got around to making this chapter. Its an introduction to several of the main chapters. They are important to this story each one of them. I hope y'all enjoy it please r&amp;r thanks. I apologize for a short chapter I'll make the next one longer.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content,and strong language.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the RWBY universe. I don't own the characters Hikari and Constanze they are owned by my friends Kelsey and Kristen. I just own this plot and its a work of,fiction meant to entertain and not gain prophet from.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**One year later.**

The sun was rising over Beacon Academy, students moving around making their way to their dorms. Many of them were new, unsure of where to go; others had been there before, being students already. Friends met up, while others made new friends.

On the top floor of the school Professor Ozpin stood, looking down, his left hand gripped onto his cane. In his right hand he held onto a mug; hot coffee steamed out of it. He took a sip of it and looked down at the students of his school. He smiled a bit, knowing this year would be full of surprises.

He took another sip of his coffee and looked back. His door opened to reveal Glynda walking in. Her purple cape flowed as her blonde hair bounced around her head. She looked at him as she walked up to his side. She turned her attention to the students below.

"Make an announcement that all second year students get the day off. They can rest and enjoy themselves for the day. The first years, gather them up for the assembly" Ozpin said looking over to Glynda who nodded and looked to her holographic log.

"Expecting great things this year?" She asked looking over to him as he took another sip of his coffee.

"I am" he replied nodding slightly. With a click of his heels he turned around. Glynda followed him as they walked towards his door. "Let's not keep the children waiting" he said as he opened the door for the huntress.

XX

"Yay, school has started again!" Ruby called throwing her hands in the air. Her red cape flowing around her as she jumped up and down with excitement. She turned to see Yang walking up to her.

"Never, in my life, have I ever seen someone so excited for school," the yellow haired brawler said, looking at her younger sister.

"Of course Yang, I'm closer to becoming a huntress!" Ruby cheered throwing a fist in the air. She began to spin around in joy when she suddenly slammed into someone. Luggage fell over and left standing there was a scowling Weiss.

"Ruby, do you remember what happened the last time you ran into me?" The white haired girl scolded, looking at the younger girl.

"Yes," the younger girl replied with a sheepish nod.

"Good, don't want a repeat of last year," Weiss said as she picked up her suitcases. Suddenly, she was slammed into again. "Hey!" she cried out watching as a wolf faunus continued walking by.

The girl stopped and looked back at her. She had pointed wolf ears on the top of her head. A dark red almost maroon colored tail was curled around her. Her short hair was the same color. Some strands of her hair covered her human ears. Golden eyes glared daggers at Weiss who glared back at her.

"Well, I'm expecting an apology," The heiress demanded looking at the faunus who stood before her.

"Fuck off, your Highness" the girl said. She turned promptly smirking as she left a slack jawed Weiss behind her.

"Why I never... Who does she think she is?!" Weiss started on a rant as she stared at the retreating form.

"Her name is Hikari Akagi, the speed demon of Team Patch," a smooth voice said from behind her. Turning they all looked to see Blake standing there looking at them.

"Great, the gang's all here, let's go to our room" Yang said smiling as she started walking to the school.

"Will someone please help me," Weiss whined as they kept walking.

"I'll help malady" a voice said from behind.

With an irritated sigh she turned to see Jaune Arc looking at her. The team leader of JNPR looked at her smiling as he already held three of her bags. She took notice they were her three lightest bags. Shaking her head a bit she lowered her head. "I guess you'll have to do," she grumbled grabbing her last three bags.

XX

Hikari was walking down the halls of Beacon. Her mind having forgotten about the run in with Weiss. She was on her way to her dorm room. As she walked she passed by first years. Many of them seemed very excited to be there. Just then she stopped, her ears perking up.

"Nice try, I could hear you coming a mile away," she said with a snorting laugh as she glanced over her shoulder.

Standing directly behind her was another faunus, her teammate. Constanze Anhöhe looked up at her smiling. She stood six inches shorter than her wolf counterpart. Her skin was pale unlike Hikari who was several shades tanner. She was a bull faunus. It showed with the two bull horns protruding from her head. Her green eyes looked up at the wolf faunus who just smirked at her. Her purple hair gleamed in the light as she pushed back several strands that hung over her right eye.

"Well, it's nice to see you have returned," Hikari said as they started walking down the halls.

"Likewise, have you seen our leader or other teammate?" Constanze asked as her green eyes looked forward.

"No, I haven't. Knowing them he's looking after his sisters and she's already getting our room in order," the wolf faunus said glancing down to the bull faunus.

"Probably," Constanze said with a shrug as she kept pace with her counterpart. Being the powerhouse that she was it was taxing on her to keep the pace she had. Hikari was fast even walking, Constanze was built for power. Her body showed this as she had an athletic body while Hikari was also athletic but more streamlined.

"Nora!" they heard a familiar voice yell. Both stopped and looked into a room to see an orange haired girl their age jumping up and down on a bed. Standing at the foot of it was a boy with a long black ponytail.

"Boop, boop, boop," she said as she continued to bounce on the bed.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to jump on the bed" Hikari quipped causing both of them to turn.

"Hey Nora, hey Ren," Constanze said with a warm smile as she waved at them.

"Constanze, Hikari," Nora squealed in glee as she bounced off the bed. She landed with grace and elegance. Shooting forward, she wrapped them both in a crushing hug around their necks. Constanze returned the hug while Hikari tried to push her off.

"Nora, I hate hugs," Hikari growled pushing her back finally.

"I know, I know, I know, I just missed you both so much. I was hoping to see you both again," Nora rambled off quickly, almost too fast for either faunus to understand.

"Well its good to see you too," Constanze said for both of them. "You, as well, Ren," she added as she glanced to the boy leaned up against the bed. He just nodded to them both.

"This is going to be a fun year, I'm so excited!" Nora proclaimed as she jumped up and down again.

XX

Yang flopped onto her bed in her room. She looked over to see Weiss was putting her clothes away like the others. She was changed, wearing a pair of women's boxers and a yellow tank top. Her purple eyes stared at the bed above her. In that bed the faunus laid. She smiled a bit as Weiss and Ruby started arguing.

"I want the top bunk you had it last year," Weiss demanded looking at Ruby who was already climbing into it.

"Well, I'm team leader so that means I get to choose which one I want. I choose the top," Ruby said continuing to climb into the bed.

"Oh, no you don't," Weiss said as she started to pull Ruby from the bed.

"Should we intervene?" Blake asked poking her head over the side of the bed.

Yang looked at her before looking to the squabbling teens. She nodded slightly as she looked back to the faunus. Together they both climbed out of their beds. Yang went straight for Ruby as Blake grabbed Weiss. This caused the two smaller girls to instantly protest.

"Enough both of you," Blake scolded looking at them.

"I want the top bunk," Weiss said looking back to the faunus who restrained her.

"And you can have it," Yang said causing Ruby to turn to face her.

"Yes," Weiss said finally having beat Ruby at something.

"But sis," Ruby whined out making Yang look to her.

"Quit whining, you had it last year. Me and Blake switched you two can as well," Yang said placing her hands on her hips.

Ruby looked at her before looking back to Weiss. Slowly she just nodded agreeing with her older sister. Ruby climbed into her bed as Weiss rolled over to face the wall. Both Yang and Blake stood there. They looked at the younger teammates as they drifted off to sleep.

Together they climbed into their beds. Yang laid on her back looking up at the bed above her. "Blake" she said softly.

"Yeah?" The cat replied with a sleepy yawn.

"I have a good feeling about this year. Everything will change" Yang said with a smile as she rolled onto her side.

"I feel that too, it's going to be brand new this year" Blake replied, she could hear the smile in her voice.

Yang smiled more as she looked at her sleeping sister. She closes her eyes thinking on how much her sister has grown. She was turning into quite the woman. Oh yeah, this is going to be a good year, she thought as slowly she drifted off to sleep. She knew this year was going to redefine who they were. Not just as a team but also as individuals.


	3. Chapter Two

**Well as promised a longer chapter is here. This chapter and the next one is just to showcase the OCs and how they develop relationships with JNPR and RWBY. I want to hear yalls thoughts on team PACH. This is a chance to show you three members of the team in combat. its set up for the next chapter. hope y'all enjoy it please R&amp;R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing to do with the RWBY universe. This is a work of fiction meant to entertain and not gain prophet from. Constanze and Hikari are owned by my friends Kristin and Kelsey.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Ruby was walking through the halls of Beacon, with Crescent Rose in tow. She was on her way to her first class. It was a combat class with her team and some other teams. Glynda was teaching the first class. She was excited to start the new year of training.

So consumed in her thoughts she was hit by a small form. Looking down she looked to see a child. The little girl had fallen on her rear end causing her to cry outright, her hands going up to rub her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry, you okay?" She questioned the small crying child. She looked as the child looked up at her. She smiled at the child who sniffed a bit. Tears came rolling from her eyes as she looked to Ruby. The team leader gasped a bit at the girl's brilliant green eyes. Her slit pupils gleamed in the light. She then took notice that her ears were pointed.

"What's your name?" She asked the child.

"Jasmine, come here" a voice said from down the hall.

Ruby looked as the child got up and slowly walked down the hallway. Looking over she saw another girl whom looked about the age of eleven. She took notice this child had pointed ears as well. She walked down to the preteen who looked up at her. "Who are you? You seem a little young to be trained to be a hunter" she asked looking at the girl.

"We live here, our brother is being trained to be a hunter. He looks after us now" she said as she picked up her little sister.

"What about your parents?" Ruby asked looking at her.

The girl looked at her before looking back to her sister. Pulling the smaller child tighter to herself she shushed her. Her head was lowered before looking back to Ruby. "We're orphans" she said before walking away leaving Ruby behind.

Ruby stood there slack jawed as the child disappeared into a room. She felt horrible for reopening wounds like that.

"Hey sis, something wrong?" Yang asked slapping a hand on her younger sister's shoulder.

"Yang did you known there are orphans living here at Beacon?" Ruby asked looking back to her sister.

"Well, yeah I'd assume so. I mean some of the students here have troubled backgrounds" she paused a bit before thinking about Blake. The faunus teammate had her own bad past.

"No Yang, I mean kids, as in the oldest of the two is eleven" Ruby said looking at her.

Yang looked to her before looking back to the room her sister had become fixated on. Slowly they walked forward and peaked into the room. Inside they saw three children, all girls. The toddler was playing with toys while the other two were doing school work. Yang shook her head a bit feeling sorry for the children. She pulled her sister along with her.

"Come on, we're late" she said with a sigh as she walked through the halls. She glanced back to see Ruby following her.

"That's sad, their parents are dead, their brother is raising them and training to be a hunter" Ruby said with a shake of her head.

"Yeah it's gotta be hard" Yang said opening the door to the classroom.

"Ah, Miss Rose, Miss Xiao Long. Nice of you two to join us" Glynda said crossing her arms. She looked at them as they gave her timid looks. "Take your seats" she said with a sigh. "Today, we will be doing three way matches. The teams that will be sparring are JNPR, RWBY, and PACH" she said walking around before the class.

Ruby smiled, she had never faced anyone from team PACH. It was her chance to face them. Looking over she looked as the rest of her team was excited for their first spars.

"First up Nora Valkyrie, Constanze Anhöhe, and Yang Xaio Long" Glynda said as she moved around the sparring ring.

"Good luck sis" Ruby stood up and cheered watching as Yang just gave her a thumbs up.

The yellow haired brawler looked at her sister. Slowly her attention turned to the faunus who was looking at her. They smiled at one another. She saw Blake blush a bit and it made her smile.

Her attention turned to her opponents. She remembered the food fight she was involved in the day before. Nora was a threat with her watermelon hammer. However Constanze was someone she had never faced before. The bull faunus also had gauntlets like she did. Though there was a difference between Ember Celica and her opponent's gauntlets. Ember Celica was a shotgun pair while the faunus' were bladed.

"This will be fun" she said smirking to herself. Getting into a fighting stance her smirk became a toothy smile. Ember Celica extended loading shells into it. Looking on she watched as Glynda gave the motion to start.

Nora attacked first going for Constanze. Her hammer swung for the faunus. Seeing it coming Constanze jumped back avoiding the hammer strike that came at her. Flicking her wrist blades shot out of her gauntlets. Nora swung again and Constanze charged her semblance, making her muscles and bones denser. Crossing her bladed gauntlets she stopped the strike.

Suddenly a shotgun blast slammed into the ground at their feet. The concussive blast separated them blowing both back. Yang looked at both of them before turning she looked at Nora first. A smile moved across her face, wanting to get revenge for the food fight she shot forward.

Nora laughed and giggled as she changed her hammer into the grenade launcher. She started to fire it at Yang. The yellow haired brawler dodged the grenades. She smirked jumping forward, a blast sent her flying faster at Nora.

She took Nora by surprise. However she was able to block the attack by turning her weapon back into her hammer. Spinning away from Yang she squealed in glee as she brought the hammer above her head. However she was shocked to see Yang in her face. In a flash Yang punched her fist out sending Nora slamming into the wall.

"Nora Valkyrie, you're out, your aura got too low" Glynda said looking at her. She watched as Nora fell out of the imprint her body had left in the wall.

Yang smirked watching as Nora hit the ground with a grunt. Suddenly three blades shot by catching her attention. She looked as the cord attached to it started reeling itself up. Turning she looked too late to see Constanze flying at her. The bull faunus slammed into the blonde kicking her in the abdomen. The impact knocked Yang into the wall near where Nora had impacted.

Constanze's feet landed on the wall with her eyes locked on Yang. The faunus pulled her blades from the wall and looked back to Yang as she slowly got to her feet. She looked as the brawler of team RWBY started to glow softly. Putting her fist up defensively she looked on as Yang too got into her own defensive posture. They stood there, looking at each other each waiting for the other to make a move.

Constanze shot forward, her fist cocking back. She prepared to strike Yang. However Constanze was kicked back. Slamming into the wall she grunted a bit. Glancing over she looked to see Yang running for her. Jumping to the side she dodged one strike only to be kicked in the gut slamming her back into the wall.

Her temper was rising more as Yang started to lay into her. Her right hand shot out, the blades flying to the far wall. They imbedded themselves in the wall and she made a hasty escape from Yang. However a powerful blast from Ember Celica sent her slamming into her destination. Growling the bull's aura started to charge sending swirls of violet around her.

Yang looked as the faunus stood up to face her. She could see in her eyes the growing rage. Getting ready she looked on as Constanze's arms shot back. The blades imbedded in the walls. Reeling herself up the faunus glared at her. Yang looked at her as she dangled at least fifteen feet in the air. Suddenly she slingshot herself at Yang. Her head was lowered, giving her the appearance of a charging bull.

Yang's semblance charged flames wrapping around her as her strength was boosted. Timing it right she slammed her fist into Constanze's head. There was a shuddering explosion sound and a blinding light. Once it cleared everyone looked to see Constanze laying on the ground in a heap at Yang's feet.

"Winner, Yang Xaio Long" Glynda said walking onto the arena floor. "Nora, you need to be mindful of your surroundings. Not paying attention to your surroundings will get you killed" she explained looking to the girl who had a sheepish smile on her face.

"Constanze, your problem is your temper. You need to get it under control. Your anger causes you to lash out without thinking. That can cause you to rush into an early death" she explained watching as the bull faunus slowly got back to her feet groaning. She watched as the teen nodded understanding her teacher's words. The huntress turned to face Yang who was smiling brightly.

"Yang, you did a good job, however your form can use some touching up its still sloppy in some places. However for the most part you did well" she said commending the brawler for her win.

Yang smiled walking back to her seat. Everyone on team RWBY gave her high fives. Sitting down she looked to Blake next to her. The faunus smiled and nodded slightly. Yang looked over to see the members of JNPR talking, taking the time to learn from Nora's fight. Further down she looked to see Constanze being helped to her seat. The other faunus and girl helped her up the steps. The leader stood there, his hand extended helping her into her seat. Yang smiled at seeing that, it was nice to see that the team members helping each other.

"Okay, next on the list, Hikari Akagi, Weiss Schnee, and Lie Ren" Glynda called out. She looked up to see the selected students got up from their seats. She watched as they walked down onto the arena. Watching them closely she looked as each of them got into their fighting stances. "Go" she said motioning them to spar.

Hikari shot forward her semblance boosting her speed. Her war hammer swung forward at Weiss. The white haired girl saw the attack coming quickly. A shield glyph went up blocking the strike. The glyph turned black and held Hikari's hammer in place. Turning the dust dial on Myrtenaster the blade turned red. Swinging it she sent a fire burst at Hikari.

The wolf faunus jumped back avoiding the blast. "Come on Your Highness, is that the best you got?" She taunted with a smirk.

The vein on Weiss' head popped a bit. She was getting flustered at the faunus who taunted her. Using a blue glyph she launched herself at the faunus who was smirking. However before she got to her target she was slammed into from the side. Bouncing across the ground she came to a stop. Looking up she looked to see Ren standing there. His bladed pistols shot out of his sleeves. Raising them up he opened fire on her. She dodged the stun bullets he had loaded in.

Ren started doing back flips, sensing an attack coming. He dodged the attacks coming from Hikari. She swung her hammer at him trying to bring him down. He turned around his hands going up he caught her hammer stopping it in mid swing. They both grunted each trying to over take the other. However Hikari charged her semblance and started running in a circle.

This in turn started to cause Ren to spin quickly. In a flash she stopped, sending Ren flying across the arena. She looked on as he bounced across the ground before coming to a stop. She smiled before preparing to turn her attention to Weiss. Suddenly she couldn't move making her stop and look down. Her feet were frozen to the ground. Looking up her eyes were wide as suddenly Weiss was on her. With a stunning strike from her Hikari cried out in shock.

Weiss smirked as she watched the faunus go flying. She slammed into a wall knocking her to the ground. She smiled more as Glynda announced she was out. Turning she focused on Ren who was on his feet looking at her. Their eyes locked both looking at one another, waiting to see who would make the first move.

Suddenly Ren shot forward taking Weiss by surprise. Shock moved across her face as she instinctively put up a barrier to protect herself. However it did no good as Ren jumped over it and landed behind her. Spinning around with a powerful kick he sent her crashing through her own barrier. She bounced across the ground with loud grunts. Preparing to get up she however was halted as she looked up at a bladed pistol.

"Match winner Lie Ren" Glynda announced looking on. She smiled a bit, seeing Ren extend his hand to Weiss who took it. "Hikari, you are to cocky and feel that your speed with get you out of anything. Your semblance will run out it can't help you out of everything" she explained looking to the faunus who just nodded showing she understood what her teacher was saying.

Her attention turned to Look at Weiss. The heiress had an ashamed look on her face. She was ashamed for letting herself get beat. "Weiss your problem was you didn't watch your surroundings. Ren was able to defeat you because you didn't pay attention. You focused to much on Hikari leaving you open for attacks. Be mindful of everything" she explained watching as she nodded slowly. Glynda just gave her a soft smile before turning to Ren.

"Ren you did exceptional, you capitalized on your opponent's distractions. About the only thing that I saw you have a problem with was not backing away before it's too late" she explained looking at the boy who pondered on his teachers words. She sent them back to their seats.

Weiss skulked back to her seat feeling disappointed for loosing the sparring match. She looked as everyone tried to cheer her up. Sitting down next to Ruby she looked over to her team leader.

"Come on Weiss, you tried" Ruby said trying to take her mind off of it.

"Ruby, if this had been real I'd have died" Weiss shot back looking at her.

"Well it's a good thing it was just sparring" Ruby said offering a small smile.

"Up next Alexandria Goodspead, Blake Belladonna, and Pyrrha Nikos" Glynda announced

Yang tuned to Blake who looked back to her. "Good luck kitty cat" she said offering her a supportive smile.

Blake smiled a bit and walked down to the arena. Looking at her opponents she studied them. Pyrrha she knew well but Alexandria she never officially met. The girl was a mystery to many people. She never ventured far from her teammates especially Constanze. Blake remembered hearing that her parents had locked her away kept her from the outside world. She wasn't sure why they would do that but that was what happened.

Alexandria was a beautiful girl with a streamline body. Her brown hair was long going almost to her calf muscles. Her face was narrow with her cheek bones sitting higher. Her skin was a lightly tanned shade. She wore an elaborate dress that was covered in ivy vines as a design for it. Her feet were covered in a pair of bright white dress shoes. She looked around at the other two students and respectively bowed her head to both of them. Once she did she reached back and grabbed a claymore sword. The long blade glinted in the light of the arena.

Glynda announced to start the sparring match. _"If you don't defeat these two, you are a failure" _a voice said in Alexandria's head. Shaking her head a bit she focused on both Blake and Pyrrha. she focused on both of them, her eyes closed as her semblance charged a bit. Her aura swirling around her in teal swirls. Finally her hair started to swirl a bit and she smiled a bit.

Blake shot foreword going straight for Pyrrha. Swinging Gambol Shroud she was blocked quickly. She she charged her semblance, disappearing quickly and reappearing behind Pyrrha. The redhead spun around, bringing her shield up to bloke the strike coming from Blake.

Suddenly a small explosion hit at their feet throwing them apart. They looked to see Alexandria holding onto a bow, an arrow pointed right at them. She loosed the arrow causing them to separate quickly. The bow turned back into the sword. Shooting forward she swung her blade at Pyrrha quickly. The other woman changed her semblance using her polarity to push the sword away. Suddenly Alexandria dodged to the left making Pyrrha look at her confused, for she didn't even attack. The answer came in the for of Gambol Shroud flying at her. Charging her semblance quickly she changed the trajectory of the ribbon blade.

The redhead twisted quickly going for Alexandria taking the time to go for her. She went fast, swinging Miló fast at her. To her surprise every time she would attack with the short sword another sword would be there to stop it. Trying something new Pyrrha swung her shield to catch Alexandria off guard. However it didn't work as she ducked under the blow.

Alexandria went on the offensive quickly. She swung her sword up quickly. Pyrrha jumped back dodging the strikes quickly. Alexandria quickly stopped turning her weapon into a its bow state. Drawing it an arrow formed and she quickly fired it. The arrow flew forward hitting Pyrrha's shield blowing her back with a concussive blast. Suddenly she cried out in shock as the ribbon of Blake's weapon wrapped around her. _"Pathetic"_ the voice said again.

Blake pulled her back quickly and went for her. Her weapon returned to normal and she shot foreword. Her semblance charged and she started to move erratically. Doing this made it hard to track her as she disappeared and reappeared just as quickly. She reappeared next to the brown haired woman. Swinging her blade a look of shock moved across her face. Alexandria had blocked her strike.

Suddenly Pyrrha slammed into the separating them. She went for Alexandria first wanting to test a theory. Smiling she swung at her, their eyes locking. Green eyes met blue eyes both searching the other. Pyrrha changed Miló into the rifle and started to fire at her. The girl started to spin around, her hair swirling around her as she dodged the bullets. Pyrrha smiled, she had figured out the girls semblance.

Suddenly she was hit from behind sending her bouncing forward. Recovering quickly she looked at Blake who was coming for her. Just then she noticed Alexandria was charging in too. Blake and Alexandria got to Pyrrha at the same time and a loud clash sounded.

Everyone looked on in shock some standing up. Others gasped while some mumbled to each other. They looked on too see Blake had Gambol Shroud rested against the crown of Pyrrha's head. The redhead had Miló rested against Alexandria's throat. The final girl had her sword on Blake's back. They were breathing deeply as each of them continued to look at one another.

"It's a draw" Glynda said, her own face showing signs of shock. Never in all her years being at Beacon has she ever seen a three way tie. She looked as each of them slowly parted from one another all smiling. "The fact that it ended in a draw says a lot. Your forms are flawless and you can still have a areas that need work on. However for the most part you all did wonderful" she explained watching as they nodded and looked at one another.

_"Draw is a fancy word for failure" _the voice told Alexandria. Shaking her head a bit she walked back towards her team.

"Alexandria, Blake" Pyrrha called making them both stop. She looked as they turned to face her. "Well done, it was the best match I've ever had" she said commending them on their sparring match.

Alexandria smiled as she nodded to both of them. Making her way back to her seat she sat next to her team leader. He looked at her, his pointed ears twitching a bit. She just lowered her head slightly ashamed of it ending in a draw.

"You did good" he said offering her reassuring words knowing what was bothering her.

"Okay and the final match of the class" Glynda called gaining the attention of those still shocked after the last match. "Jaune Arc, Ruby Rose, and Petra Trope" she said looking over her tablet.

Ruby smiled, excited for her chance to be in the ring. She walked down, pulling Crescent Rose from its holder on the small of her back. Her attention turned to look at Jaune who looked back at her. He smiled nervously as both turned to look at Petra. He wore jeans like Jaune. An ammo vest was over his blue shirt. He wore a silver chain with two gold bands on it. They watched as he kissed them and whispered something to them. His amber eyes looked up to them, slit pupils locked onto them. His silver hair was shaggy and barely covered his pointed ears. Seeing him reminded Ruby of the three girls she say earlier that day.

"Is he the brother of those girl?" She asked to herself. She extended Crescent Rose into its scythe form. She looked as Jaune unsheathed his sword and opened his shield. Her attention turned to Petra as he uncoiled a whip from his belt. Seeing it she smiled, it was a new weapon to her.

"Go" Glynda called motioning them to spar. She looked on as all three team leaders shot forward at one another.


	4. Chapter Three

**Hey everyone I'm back. I'm so sorry it took me this long to upload a chapter. I'm a busy man and have very little time to do much of anything. But I'm here now with a new chapter and I plan on keeping this story going so hope y'all enjoy and please R&amp;R thanks. Also RIP Monty, you'll be sorely missed.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing to do with the RWBY universe. This is a work of fiction meant to entertain and not gain prophet from. Constanze and Hikari are owned by my friends Kristin and Kelsey.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Ruby shot forward, her scythe swinging for Petra. She smiled brightly, her focus was going to be on the leader of team PACH. The silver haired teen pulled his head back. He avoided the strike and kicked her back. She went flying back and slammed into the wall.

Petra looked at her before turning his attention to Jaune who had his shield up. He gripped tightly onto his weapon Shroud of Darkness. He cracked the whip and walked towards Jaune. Cracking it again he made the blonde teen step back slowly. In a flash the whip shot out and wrapped around the shield. Pulling it back quickly he ripped the shield away from JNPR's leader. He smirked a bit before turning his weapon into a sword.

Suddenly a massive scythe crashed between them sending Petra jumping back. Turning he looked at Ruby who was smiling at him. He turned to face her. Tossing the shield away he tossed it back at Jaune who caught it. Standing there he focused on the red caped girl. Charging her semblance she shot at him with blinding speed catching him off guard. Before he could react she kicked him across the face. The blow sent him across the arena.

Landing with a loud crash he grunted. Turning to look over his shoulder he saw her charging him again. With a growl his semblance charged and his hand went out. Instantly she froze unable to move.

"What, what is this?" She squealed looking at him.

"My semblance" he responded in a gruff voice. Moving his hand quickly he sent her flying back towards the far wall. Green energy started to swirl around him as he started to walk towards Jaune. He watched the blonde step back slightly shocked by his force. In a flash Petra's hand shot out, his semblance throwing the blonde into the wall.

"Jaune Arc, you're out" Glynda called from above.

"Ah man" he whined as he sulked off the arena.

Petra turned and just as he did he was blindsided by a stun round from Ruby's gun. He staggered backwards before another blast from the rifle hit him in the chest. Looking up he watched as she jumped into the air. Her feet rested on the wall and her semblance charged. Suddenly she shot forward her scythe out she slammed into him. The blow sent him crashing into a wall. In a split second she was on him, her blade rested against his throat.

"Match winner, Ruby Rose" Glynda called.

Backing up Ruby closed her weapon. Reaching forward she extended her hand to him. He took ahold of it and slowly she helped him back to his feet. "You were a lot of fun" she said looking at him.

He looked at her and just nodded. His attention turned to see Jaune walking up beside him. He stopped and pointed at Petra's nose. The hybrid looked at him before reaching up and touching his nose. Pulling his hand back he looked to see blood on his fingers. He knew what caused it, the same thing that causes all of his nosebleeds. His semblance.

"Jaune, you need to leard how to pick and choose your fights. Doing so ensures you know the battlefield. Petra, you did well, just be mindful of your semblance. Use it in emergencies. Ruby, you did beautifully, you just have a tendency to run headlong into battle. Look before you leap. Class is dismissed for today" Glynda explained to each of them before dismissing the class.

Petra walked away quickly. He looked to see Alexandria standing there with a rag. Passing it to him he took it and placed it over his nose. He nodded to her slightly. "Thank you" he said with a muffled voice.

"You know you can't use your semblance very much it can kill you" Constanze said walking up to them.

"Go ahead and use it, I can take over than" Hikari said chuckling.

"Hikari" Constanze scolded punching her in the arm.

"How are you feeling?" Alexandria asked removing the rag from his nose.

"Fine, it's just a nosebleed" he said with a shrug as he snorted a bit.

"It's not just a nosebleed, you know what the problem is" Alexandria scolded as they started walking for the exit.

"Yeah, it's what the White Fang did to me" he said touching the scar on his cheek.

"Petra" a high pitched voice called to him.

Glancing back they looked to see team RWBY followed by team JNPR. He looked to see Ruby looking at him.

"We're going to get dinner in the city. You and your team want to come?" she asked looking at him.

Petra looked at her before back to his team. He looked to Alexandria who was the voice of reason in the group. Slowly she nodded and so did the others. "I'll meet you all in front of beacon. I have something to take care of first" he said nodding to the offer.

He turned and walked down the hallway. It had been a year since he killed Junior. Sadly it seemed like it didn't affect Tourchwick. He was still committing his crimes. His hunt was slow, he hadn't been able to hunt the White Fang like he wanted to. Not a day went by the sight of his parents slain bodies didn't haunt him. He had been forced to grow up, forced to take care of his sisters.

Turning down a hall he passed a few more students. Walking into a room he looked around. His sisters were playing games. He let a small smile grace his lips. He loved his sisters. The youngest looked to see him and smiled. She ran up and jumped into his arms. He smiled at her before kissing her on the cheek. He looked at the oldest of the children.

She was a spitting image of their late mother. She was the one to retain the most amount of her faunas genes. Her bright blue eyes looked to their older brother. she had small wolf ears on top of her head. She got up and walked over to him.

"Lilith, how was everyone?" He questioned setting the youngest down.

"Good, we got all of our school work done and homework" she said. "Oh, Jasmine had a run in with some girl in a red cape."

Petra looked at her before smirking a bit. "If it's who I think it is I spared with her today" he said smiling. "Look, get ready for bed, I'm going to tuck you in. I have to go with my team and two more" he said looking at them as they each got saddened looks, kneeling he looked at them in the eyes. "Come on guys, you ate, you did your work, and you played. Its time for bed" he said glancing up at the clock. "Come on, it's eight" he said watching as the sulked away. Standing up he watched them walk to the restroom.

Five minutes passed and they came walking back out in their pajamas. He smiled as they got into their bunk beds. Walking over he looked at the middle sister. She had her own bed, because Jasmine felt better and slept better with Lilith sleeping over her. He pulled the covers up to her chest. He smiled before kissing her forehead. His middle sister looked the most human. The only give away was a small wolf tail that was growing. Hikari would show off for her strutting and acting like the cat's meow.

"Good night, Lupine" he said kissing her forehead.

"Good night, Petra" she said rolling onto her side.

He smiled before walking over to the next bed. He gave Lilith a kiss on the forehead too. Kneeling down he looked to see Jasmine. She looked at him and smiled. She held onto a teddy bear. He pulled the blankets up and looked at her. Leaning forward he kissed her softly. Suddenly her hand shot out. In that hand was her stuffed bear. Smiling he kissed the bear too. Standing up he looked at them. He smiled as he flipped the light off.

Closing the door he stood there for a few seconds. His eyes were closed. Putting his right hand on the door, he looked down. His left hand reached up and grabbed the gold bands. "Protect them and watch them" he said softly to the rings. Sighing a bit his eyes opened. "I headed it might have been you who bumped into my sister" he said without turning around.

"How did you know I was here?" Ruby asked coming from around the corner.

"I'm part faunus, I smelled you" he said walking past her.

Ruby looked at him before quickly lifting her arms up. She sniffed each armpit. Feeling satisfied she wore enough deodorant she turned to follow him. She stopped real quick and looked back. She looked at the closed door. She couldn't imagine how hard it must be for him. Taking care of three sisters while studying to be a hunter.

XX

Blake stood in their room. They had just gotten back from eating with JNPR and PACH. She had been her normal self. She had quietly observed the members of Team PACH. Studying each closely trying to learn them.

Constanze and Hikari were easy to grasp. Both were faunus like her. Constanze was always smiling and happy. Under it though she could see inner turmoil. She could see the bull faunus had deep emotional scaring. That would lead her to loose her temper easily.

Hikari was outgoing and a smart ass. Her and Yang hit it off quickly. The wolf faunus had a tendency to be cocky. That in turn would cause her to get in situations that would spell trouble.

Alexandria was a mystery. The brunette was talkative, but she never seemed to leave Constanze's side. She was a brilliant fighter and tactician. Her ability to fight both her and Pyrrha to a standstill was nothing short of remarkable. Her eyes told her that there were things she kept hidden.

Finally Petra, the leader. He was a hybrid between faunus and human. She could tell by his eyes, the slit pupils gave it away. His pointed ears showed that as well. He struck her as a man who has seen a lot. Something told her he's been up close to death before. One thing she picked up, they were a team who looked out for one another. They also had plenty to work on.

The door opened making her glance back. Yang came walking in. She waved to someone before entering. Blake guessed it might have been Hikari. The yellow haired girl slowly glanced up to see Blake.

"Oh hey Blake, didn't know you were here" Yang said as she took Ember Celica off.

"Yeah, wanted to get some reading done" the faunus said holding up a book. She looked as Yang took her coat off. Blake felt her face blush as she turned away from Yang.

"So that fight you had with Pyrrha and Alexandria. What did you get out of it?" Yang asked pulling her tank top off.

Blake's face heated up as she saw Yang's bare back. "Oh, not a whole lot. We still don't know what Alexandria's semblance is" she said watching as Yang put on a white T-shirt.

"Think it might have something to do with her dodging all the strikes coming at her?" Yang asked, her back still to Blake as she pulled off her shorts.

"Yeah, just don't know how" the cat faunus replied, her face flushing fully as Yang bent over. She wore a purple thing and Blake's eyes were focused on it.

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll figure it out" the brawler spoke as she put on a pair of women's boxers.

Yang turned to look at Blake. She paused, her eyes caught how red her teammate's face was. Walking over to her she watched as Blake just turned her head away. "Blake, what is it?" She asked turning her face back to hers.

"Nothing" blake lied trying to cover it up.

Yang looked at her before smiling a bit. "We'll I'm going to bed" she said turning towards her bed. Glancing back through her hair she saw Blake checking her out. "Hey Blake, I look at your ass too" she said. When she said that she smirked when she saw the cat faunus blush deeper.

XX

On the outside of Vale sat an abandoned warehouse. Inside thugs walked around. White Fang soldiers walked around. They hauled crates full of dust. The faunus looked at they handled the weapons.

A lighter was struck and the glow filled a dark corner. Roman Tourchwick looked over a map of the kingdom of Vale. He saw the places he looked at places he wanted to hit. Taking a drag on his cigar he looked up. He had been planning a big attack with the White Fang. Cinder Falls was the mastermind of the whole plan. She had a brilliant idea and it had to deal with Beacon Academy. There was a loud crash making him look. Dust vials rolled across the floor.

"Dammit you useless animals. We have enough trouble hiding. You blow up the building, well than" he said putting his arms out. He shook his head as he looked up. Sighing he shook his head. Walking over to his table he stopped. It was tricky ever since someone killed Junior.

His phone rang making him grumble as he pulled it out oh his pocket. "What?" He grumbled.

_"You don't sound happy to hear from me" _Cinder's voice sounded filling his ear.

"Oh I'm just peachy. I got some of the worst help ever" he grumbled looking out over the goons as they worked.

_"Well, I'm sending two of my associates to help" _she said making him grumble.

"Great the kids, when do we start dividing the china?" He asked sarcastically.

He heard her chuckle a bit before the line went dead. Looking back out over the warehouse he sighed more. He could do a lot more if he knew what the plan was however Cinder had neglected to tell him what it was. Another crate fell making him cuss under his breath. "This had better be a good plan" he growled walking back to his map.


End file.
